


The only thing I can't do is hear

by Brovotics



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amaya is japanese-american, F/F, How Do I Tag, Janai is Romanian dont @ me, Lux Aurea, Sarai is still alive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brovotics/pseuds/Brovotics
Summary: After her sister's death, Janai moves cross country to study at the University of Connecticut. An avid D&D player, she comes to realize that, the woman who is now her roommate, is also the only person in her online party that she does not get along with.(I'm bad at summaries give me a break)
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The only thing I can't do is hear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first ever fanfic, so go easy on me please-  
> Also this was not beta read because I'm to impatient.

Janai was a transfer student. Simple as that. After the death of her sister, the college junior decided to transfer cross country, hoping for a new start. Mainly, she was searching for a place away from everyone who felt sorry for her. She hated the pity she had begun receive after Khessa had passed. The only thing she had kept from her past was a few friends (and a couple enemies) from her D&D escapades. 

There were only about five people in her party, other than herself. Though, honestly, she only got along with two of them, and surprisingly, they were both fairly young. One being a scottish girl who mused an elven rogue, and the other being a ten year old boy who took the form of a human druid. The others in her party included the brother of the druid, a human sorcerer, as well as another college junior who played a human fighter, and her close friend, a dorky human munk. 

Janai had never bothered to get any name besides the ones their characters took on, but she did know a few things about each of her party members. She knew general things such as relative age and location, and knew a bit of other basic information, including colleges, major life events, and birthdays. 

The information was nothing incredibly exciting, though there's one more thing that she knew for certain. She hated the human fighter. The two were always at each other's throats, both in game and out. The worst part was, it was always two against one. She was always assisted by the munk, no matter what the argument was consisting of. 

The girl had been born in a small Romanian town called Lux Aurea, and had moved to California at the age of ten. Now, she was on a plane that was destined for Connecticut. It was definitely not her top school choice, though she figured that beggars can't be choosers when it came to moving cross country. Janai had been extremely thankful that the University of Connecticut, UCONN for short, had her history education major. The twenty year old was most interested in European history, though she also wished to be a teacher, so the general history courses would have to do. 

She had, currently been on the plane for over six hours, and was desperate to disembark. The plane had landed thirty minutes prior, though the passengers were just starting to be allowed to leave the vehicle. She quickly turned off her phone’s airplane mode, shuffling her Spotify playlist as she slipped her headphones in as she waited. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she stepped into the busy airport. As she made her way through the crowd and towards the baggage claim, she kept her eye out for the family friend she was supposed to be meeting up with. The person she was supposed to be meeting up with was named Kazi. They also attended UCONN, though they were only in their second year. Janai, admittedly, had forgotten what they studied, though knew it had something to do with linguistics, and possibly sign language. 

Janai was in the middle of picking up her bags when she heard someone call out her name. Gathering her things, she turned to investigate. As it turned out, it was the exact person she was looking for. “Oh, hello there Kazi, I’m glad to have finally found you” She hummed, offering the shorter girl a gentle smile.

“I apologize, I was a bit late. I was practicing my interpretation with someone, I decided to take summer classes this year so I could get my minor by graduation, and as it turns out I have a test coming up that I completely forgot to study for-” Kazi stopped short, rubbing the back of their neck sheepishly as they adjusted their glasses. “I apologize- I know my rambling can get a bit… annoying” They let out a nervous chuckle, glancing back at the older girl, who had an amused look crossing her face. 

“Don’t worry about it, I find it great that you are so immersed in your studies.” Janai stated, grabbing her two suitcases, a large backpack already slung over her right shoulder. “I am, however, pissed that the school wouldn't let us room together. Apparently they set me up with a girl named.. Am… Amity? No.. Oh, yes. Her name is Amaya” 

At the mention of her name, Kazi lit up “Amaya? Does she happen to study military science?” They questioned, taking one of the others bags as they began to lead her out to where they had parked. 

Janai shrugged slightly “I think so? It sounds familiar. But I didn’t really read the email that well” She said, keeping herself in pace with the smaller person, who seemed to be extremely excited with the information about her new roommate. 

They hummed softly to themselves, though soon spoke up once more. “I know her, she’s the one I was practicing my interpreting with! Her and her friend, Gren. He’s studying military science as well!” They stated, obviously quite proud of themselves for remembering. “Gren is an expert in sign language, he practically grew up with Amaya, and has pretty much become her interpreter.” As they finished, Janai nodded. Though, it was more to herself than to anyone else. 

As she assisted Kazi with loading her bags into the car, she thought over the information she had received. The situation sounded all too familiar. Though, she shook off the feeling, telling herself that there was no way that her D&D rival was her new roommate. They just happened to have the same major, that was all. 




The two conversated throughout the hour car ride to the campus. Kazi, unfortunately, had to meet up with a few of their classmates to study for their upcoming test, so they had to leave Janai at the door of the admissions office. Once she received her student I.D. and campus map, she was sent on her way. There was about a week until classes started, so many students had already arrived. 

Janai made her way over the many hills of the campus, dragging her bags along until she reached her residence hall. The hall was named the Hicks Hall, and was female only. It was slightly strange due to the fact that this particular area was mostly meant for first and second year students, though she assumed she was placed there due to being new to the campus. Though her roommate was also a third year student, so that was all speculation. 

On her way there, however, she had stopped at the student union to grab some food to hold her over, just in case her roommate had not arrived yet, or if she had not picked up any food herself. 

Standing at the entrance of the dorms, she hesitated a moment before swiping her I.D., which was essentially her key into the building. Thankfully, she was on the first floor of the building: room 207. She made her way down the relatively quiet halls, seeing a few students here and there. Some by room entrances with their own bags, and some just relaxing in communal areas of the building. 

The Romanian woman soon reached her room, taking a deep breath before she opened the door. She was surprised to find not one, but two individuals sitting in one bed, obviously having a full conversation in sign language. Janai stood in the doorway for only a moment before she made her way into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Hello there- My name is Janai.. It’s a pleasure to meet both of you” She hummed, bringing her bags to what she had figured to be her side of the dorm room. 

The man with ginger hair was first to speak up. “Hi! My name is Gren, and this is Amaya.” He stated, turning to the silent woman with a few more hand signals before he began to speak again. “Before you ask, this one here is deaf. But don't say whatever you want, because she is phenomenal at reading lips.” The man, Gren, let out a soft laugh as he spoke. 

Amaya shrugged slightly, nodding at what Gren had said. She grabbed her laptop from the windowsill in between their beds, quickly typing something into what Janai assumed to be a speaking program. 

A few moments later, her assumption was proven correct. The computer began to recite what the woman had typed, in a very robotic male voice. 

“Hello there, Janai, welcome to Uconn”


End file.
